fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
June Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Quincy and Gets Grounded
In the Connelly house, Merida, Taran, Chuckie Finster, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Quincy, Norbert, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Merida and Chuckie had pepperoni pizza. Taran had mushroom pizza. Fergus had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Elinor had clams casino pizza. Quincy had cheese pizza. Norbert had sausage and olive pizza. Sunset Shimmer had barbecue chicken pizza. Fluttershy had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Applejack had shrimp pizza. As June was walking into the dining room, Elinor said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Sunset, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Merida. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Chuckie. "Early," said Sunset. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Elinor. As Taran was about to feed his pizza slice to Norbert, Elinor stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Taran obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Fergus. "For pizza?" asked Elinor. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Fergus, as June looked for any pizza for herself. "Sunset Shimmer, you've got the money, don't you?" Fluttershy asked Sunset Shimmer, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Sunset. "Forget it, Sunset," said Elinor. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked June. "Oh yeah, we did," said Quincy. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" June glared at her older brother disapprovingly. Chuckie was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Chuckie!" said Applejack, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Chuckie stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. June was expecting Quincy to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Quincy pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, June ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Quincy was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Merida, Taran, Fergus, Elinor, Norbert, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Chuckie, as he got up from his seat and watched Quincy and June fight. Applejack was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Applejack, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Elinor knocked her chair into Chuckie, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Fluttershy, as she, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Fergus. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Applejack, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted June, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Elinor got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Chuckie, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Elinor, as she patted Chuckie's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Fergus, as he separated June and Quincy and clutched June's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled June, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Applejack, after wiping the spilled liquid from her skirt. June was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Chuckie, her sister, her pet beaver, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, June," said Elinor. "Now you've done it." "June, get upstairs! Right now!" Fergus scolded. "Why?" asked June angrily. "June, you're such a disease!" Taran told her. "I am not!" June argued. Upon hearing this, Taran started to cry as Merida comforted her brother. Then Merida looked at June angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, June!" Fergus scolded. "For shame!" June gasped in fear, looking at Taran, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Taran cry. I'm sorry!" "June, upstairs!" Elinor ordered, "That means no DreamWorks movies for the rest of your life! And no "Bee Movie" forever!" "But Mommy and Daddy, I love "Bee Movie"." said June. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Fergus, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your friends tomorrow!" June became very angry. She glared angrily at Merida, Fergus, Elinor, Quincy, Norbert, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack and yelled, "You all are as evil as Big Jet!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk